Slow Healing Wounds
by kagekiss
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome spend the New Moon in the modern world, hopeing to avoid trouble, and find a bond stronger then any spell. NC17 **I FINNALY FINNISHED IT!**
1. Set the Sun

SLOW HEALING WOUNDS  
By Kagekiss  
  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha is © Copyright of Rumiko Takahashi / Shogakukan, Sunrise, Yomiuri  
TV 2000 and TCN. The following is for entertainment only.  
  
  
Inuyasha lay on his back on Kagome's bed,looking up at the painted cealing.The sun shown brightly through her bedroom window and he sighed, hands behind his head, and closed his eyes. This place was so strange... so dangerus what with "cars" and "crime" and old ladys that liked to hit him with canes just because he looked different... but other then that it was peaceful almost 90 percent of the time.  
  
  
Well... at least compaired to his world where he couldn't go half a day without getting in a fight with some sort of demon.  
  
  
Kagome sat on her bedrooms window seat, looking out over the shrine and writeing in some little pink book. Every now and then she'd look over at him and smile. He saw it, but since his eyes were lazily half closed, he could pretend not to knowtice. He was relaxed to the point of not even wanting to argue with her.  
  
  
Yawning, he closed his eyes compleatly, but his ears perked at the sound of a small bell, and before he had a chance to figure out where the sound was comeing from, something jumped up and sat on his face, covering it with fur.  
  
  
"What the hell?!!" He sat up, tossing Buyo the cat accross the room. The pudgy little neko caught himself and was able to land on all fours, but when Inuyasha blinked and got ahold of himself, Kagome was stairing at him like he was insane.  
  
  
"What's your problem?" he muttered, embarased, "I just don't like cats..."  
  
  
"Why?" Kagome continued to stair at him.  
  
  
"Because I'm half dog, stupid."  
  
  
Kagome sighed and picked up the dazed little cat, holding him in her arms and strokeing behind his ear. Inuyasha snorted, and lay back down."...Why are we here, again?" The half-demon growled.  
  
  
"Because you promised."  
  
  
He opened one eye and sighed sarcasticly, "I promised? I promised what?"  
  
  
"Well today's the new moon right? You promised me that we could stay here while you finished your cycle, because you can't use Tutsusaiga as a -"  
  
  
She stopped. He was sitting up and stairing at her funny. She could barely hear a low growl, which she was used to. He did it whenevershe mentioned two things: Kikyo, or his being half human. She expected him to say something mean any second, but he didn't.   
  
  
"Inu...yasha?"  
  
  
He kept stairing, "yeah?"  
  
  
"How come you're nicer to me as a human?" She chirped suddenly.  
  
  
He groaned, a huge sweat drop appearing on his temple, and fell off the side of the bed. Quickly standing up he folded his arms so that his hands where tucked inside his sleaves and growled at her.   
  
  
"I'm not, you're immaganing things..."  
  
  
"But..."  
  
  
Just then the door opened and Sota peeked in, looking at Inuyasha and then to his sister. "Sis?"  
  
  
"Yeah Sota, what is it?"  
  
  
"Dinner will be ready soon," he looked at Inuyasha again and then declaired, "and Mom says he can't sleep in your room!" ^_^  
  
  
Inuyasha's eye twiched with annoyance and Kagome's face turned bright red. Sota blinked innocently, not sure what all the fuss was about, then added, "Mom just said that you aren't allowed to have sleep overs with boys, cause your a girl."  
  
  
"SOTA! I..it isn't like that!" Kagome blushed even more, and she glaired at her little brother, compleatly embarased. "...And where is he saposed to sleep?"  
  
  
"Feh! Don't worry about me..." Inuyasha muttered, "I'll be fine. I hardly sleep anyway. I usualy stay up watching y-"  
  
  
He caught himself and put his ears back. Kagome was stairing at him with wide, starry eyes, but he grunted, leaving the room before she could say anything.  
  
  
"What's up with him?" Sota blinked and looked at his sister, "why's he in such a bad mood?"  
  
  
***  
  
  
Inuyasha walked ouside, his eyes downcast and his arms folded traditional stile in front of him. He walked out to the border of what was left of the "Inuyasha's Forest", as Keade had named it, then hopped over the little wood rail fence, and walked to the center.   
  
  
Looking up he sighed, and staired at the trunk of the ancient tree he had once been trapped against. He found it confuseing that Kagome's family were the guardians of this land. He knew she was Kikio's reincarnation, but he wondered if she was actualy related to her in some way. After all, her grandpa had said the shine had been in thier family for hundreds of years...   
  
  
But how could that be? Keade had no children that he knew of, preistesess were saposed to stay pure thier entire lives, so she couldn't... and she had no other siblings other then...  
  
"kikyo..."  
  
  
But... they couldn't be related by blood. The land must have shifted ownership long after Keade's death... his death... and probably the death of several generations.  
  
  
It was so confuseing...   
  
  
"Heh... Kikyo and I might have had children... if she hadn't gone and died..." but even as he spoke he took it back... after what happened... here... a long time ago, their future died. Even if she had lived, she would have been to old to have children by the time he woke up... he probably wouldn't have woke up at all... if she hadn't died Kagome never would have came... he'd probably still be pinned to this damn stupid tree!   
  
  
"Kagome..." As he spoke, the sun disapeared behind the trees, and he began to change. Closeing his eyes he bowed his head. He was used to this. Every month or so since he was born this happened, and even though he hated it, it was a regular thing in his life...  
  
  
He didn't move or even breath as his hair darkened and lost its silver glow. His ears turned pink and rounded as they slid down his head level with his eyes. His claws became dull and shortened into soft human nails on long human fingers... and when he opened his eyes, they were dark brown, no longer the demonic yellow he had been born with. He sighed, his eyes dull and sad.  
  
  
"Inuyasha?..."  
  
  
He blinked and lifted his head, looking over his shoulder to Kagome, who stood at the clearing stairing at him. He hadn't even heard her sneek up on him, and he wondered how long she'd been there.  
  
  
She smiled gently to him, stepping closer and touching his face. For once, he didn't jerk away, he just stood there, watching her.  
  
  
"Are you okay, Inuyasha?"  
  
  
"Yeah... I'm fine..." He looked at her and staired at her eyes... she realy did seem conserned for him... she looked...-   
  
  
He blinked and then growled, his familiar scowl returning. "I'm always fine. Leave me alown." Then, stepping back and walking around her and headed back to the house, suddenly embarased and wanting to get away. He left her there, standing in the clearing and looking confused.  
  
"Inuyasha..."  
  
  
***  
  
  
-End Chapter One- 


	2. Rise the Moon

SLOW HEALING WOUNDS - PART TWO  
By Kagekiss  
  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha is © Copyright of Rumiko Takahashi / Shogakukan, Sunrise, Yomiuri  
TV 2000 and TCN. The following is for entertainment only.  
  
Note: I changed the beginning of this chapter because it just didn't feel right. This is a little pointless, but don't worry, it's only meant to help lead up to the more... um... meaningful events. Sorry for the confusion ^^() Chapter three comes in a few days!  
  
  
  
Inuyasha stalked towards the house, his arms folded traditional stile in front of him, ears back and eyes lowered. He didn't know why he snapped like that all the time. It had just been a natural defense since he could remember. Even when he was too small to reach his mothers waist the villagers had given him hell.   
  
Being an asshole was the only way he knew to keep from getting hurt. It didn't seem to work with Kagome though. He'd yell at her to the point of where other people would run away, but even though he'd made her cry more then once she was still there... and he was still being affected by it.  
  
Looking up he saw Kagome's mother and little brother through the open door. They were in the dining room. It smelt like she was cooking something and letting the little boy help. He smiled just a bit. The kid was lucky...  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
He looked over his shoulder. Kagome was trying to climb over the little fence that separated the trees from the cement floor of the shrine. From the look on her face, she was either going to yell at him or treat him like a baby again. He wasn't in the mood for either.  
  
He headed around the house, not sure where he was going, but wanting to be alone for a while. He came to a little patio near the shed that Kagome's ancestors had built to hide the well. At first glance he ignored it, it was as common to him as a garage, but he blinked and strained his human ears, listening. Growling softly he walked to the shed, placing his right ear against the door.  
  
"Hn?"   
  
Pulling the door open, Inuyasha stepped inside, prepared to rip something apart. He had heard chanting in Japanese and although he wasn't sure what any of it meant, he didn't want anyone messing with the well. However, the second he stepped inside, he was struck in the face and fell flat.  
  
When he sat up, he had a scroll sticker glued on his four head, and with an annoyed growl he pulled it off and flicked it to the side. Kagome's grandpa sat on the floor, in his priest kimono, looking at him.  
  
"What's the big idea, old man?!" He snapped angrily, the little scroll sticking to his fingers as he repeatedly tried to flick it off.  
  
"Don't tell me my scrolls don't work again!" The old man cried, reaching to take it from the hanyo, and looking over the kanji as if trying to find some error that could have kept it from having its desired effect.  
  
"I wouldn't know right now," Inuyasha grumbled. "I'm immune until morning anyway."  
  
"How's that, my boy?"  
  
Inuyasha sighed and scratched the back of his head. It seemed like Kagome had failed to tell her family WHY they were staying the night... and he really didn't want to explain it, especially to an old man who thought he was a priest. He acted more like a monk.  
  
"I just am, okay?" He groaned, then added, "what are you doing in here, old man?"  
  
"I'm performing a ceremony to prevent demons from passing through the porta-"  
  
Inuyasha blinked, then jumped up, his eyes wide and he roared, "WHAT?! ARE YOU COMPLEATLY BRAIN DEAD!!? That's my only ticket home!!"  
  
Kagome's grandpa sat there calmly, looking up at the angry hanyo. He waited until Inuyasha stopped yelling, and then shook his head. "No, you dont understand," he explained. "Im not going to leave them there, its just last time you and Kagome both came here, that hair demon followed you. I'm just protecting my family. When you two are ready to return, I'll take the scrolls off."  
  
Inuyasha sighed, still growling softly, but he nodded once in acceptance.  
  
"One more thing young man."  
  
"What?" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.  
  
The old man grabbed the human Inuyasha's jet-black hair and tugged on it. "Wasn't this white an hour ago?"  
  
"Augh!!" Inuyasha snarled and jerked his head away, rubbing his scalp. He stood up and walked out of the little shed, clenching his jaw and cursing under his breath.  
  
***  
  
"Kagome! Come inside! Dinner's almost ready!"  
  
The girl looked over her shoulder to her mother, sighing, and glancing about once more to look for Inuyasha before turning and going inside the house. She was always wondering why he acted the way he did... she knew that it had a lot to do with his being half demon, but it wasn't natural... it had been caused because others discriminated against him. Kikyo betrayed him, his brother hated him, and his parents were killed over it. She felt bad for him, but every time she tried to help he pushed her away.   
  
She sighed, and muttered to herself as she walked into her room. "Dammit Inuyasha..."  
  
"What did I do now?"  
  
"Eugh!!" Kagome yelped, startled, and jumped back. Looking up she saw her demonic friend sitting on the window seat. "Don't do that! You scared me!"  
  
He just shrugged and looked at her. She sighed. Maybe she had been imagining things when she thought he was nicer to her last month. But she hadn't imagined all the stuff he'd said, had she? He'd been poisoned, so that could have a lot to do with it.   
  
She blinked, realizing that he was still staring at her. She couldn't get over how different he looked as a human. He still had the same face... same expression even... same body, and same haircut... but his hair was black and his eyes... his eyes were so different...  
  
"What the hell?" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at her. "You come in here cussing at me, and now what's with the look? Are you gonna tell me what I did wrong or what?"  
  
"Nothing," Kagome sighed, frustrated. Then she sat down on her bed and leaned back, looking at him. He continued to sit there and look at her, and she smiled a little. "You wanna go for a walk?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well... you're always asking me about the stuff in my time. I thought we could go and see some of it close up."  
  
"Can we see a rocket?" Inuyasha's ears perked up, remembering the first time she told him about traveling to the moon.  
  
"Uh... no. I dont know where that is, and its kinda, like... err... guarded? Only the people that work there can go in. But there's no school tomorrow so we can stay up late."  
  
He looked a bit disappointed, and she sighed, knowing how obsessed Sota was with that's sort of thing... must be a guy thing. "Tell ya what... Next time they have a launch, I'll try and find out where it is and we can take the train to see it, or we could just watch it on TV."  
  
"What's a TV?"  
  
"Never mind." Kagome sighed, and stood up, walking to the door then looking at him. "Come on, dinners probably ready."  
  
They both walked downstairs, and she was surprised by how quiet he was. Looking at him, she actually saw him smile. She hadn't realized he would be so interested in her promise to see something that common. Guess it wasn't common to him though. By all laws of nature, he shouldn't even exist in this time...  
  
She sat down next to her mother, and surprisingly, Inuyasha plopped down right next to her. She blinked. "Guess you're exited then, huh?"  
  
Inuyasha looked at her and shrugged.  
  
Kagome's mother looked up from where she was serving some rice to Sota. "Exited about what?"  
  
"I promised Inuyasha that next time they have a launch, I'd bring him to see it."  
  
Sota's eyes widened and he tugged on his mother's sleeve. "I wanna go too mom!"  
  
His mother shook her head, "no, I don't think that would be a good idea Sota. The nearest place they do that is several hours away, and Kagome's in 9th grade. She's old enough to ride the train alone, but you aren't."  
  
"But Inuyasha gets to go!"  
  
"Inuyasha is a guest, Sota!" Kagome pointed out, giving her little brother that "butt out" look.  
  
A miniature argument broke out between the three of them, with comments such as "He's 18, he's an adult" and "that's why he can't sleep in your room" and "I wanna see the rocket" and two counts of "MOM!!!"  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome's grandpa were the only ones not involved. Both sat with their arms folded, eyes closed, and with little beads of sweat on the sides of their faces as the others yelled and bickered.  
  
  
-End Chapter 2- 


	3. Fade the Stars

SLOW HEALING WOUNDS - PART THREE  
  
By Kagekiss  
  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha is © Copyright of Rumiko Takahashi / Shogakukan, Sunrise, YomiuriTV 2000 and TCN. The following is for entertainment only!  
  
Note: Hello mina-san! Sorry for the long delay, I was sick in bed. Any who, this is where it starts getting good. Either at the end of this chapter or the next there will be a link to the part of the story that fanfiction.net won't let me post, (Lemony Goodness! ~mew~) However I will write around it here for those of you who don't care for that sort of thing. To bad for you though, because the story was designed to be a lemon, and without that climax of the plot, I don't think the story is as good.  
  
The nighttime sky was slightly cloudy, and the refection of the billions of lights in Tokyo gave the overhang a light pink glow. The city sidewalks were crowded with the bustle of Friday night traffic, and in the distance, the lights of a Farris wheel could be seen over some of the smaller buildings.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha walked together, staying close to the buildings on the side of the road to avoid getting trampled by the sea of people walking past. Kagome sipped on a soda, which she'd bought from a fast food restaurant, and looked over at her half demon companion.  
  
She smiled. A white collared shirt, blue jeans and a pair of tennis shoes had temporarily replaced his usual red kimono, although she felt bad for lending them to him, since they belonged to Houjou-kun. He had come by a few days ago to offer her some special tea bags (which were supposed to help with arthritis) and he left his P.E bag. Luckily they were just about the same size. But she couldn't help smiling at the fact that Inuyasha was more muscular then her classmate.  
  
"So where do you want to go now?" Kagome smiled.  
  
Inuyasha was looking up and marveling over a cherry tree full of old Christmas lights. He blinked when she spoke though, and looked over at her. "I dono. What do you think?"  
  
Kagome sighed and looked at her soda, thinking of where she would want to go if she had never seen electric lights or half a dozen other things that she'd grown up with. "Umm..."  
  
"How about there?" Inuyasha took Kagome's soda, which she didn't protest to. He nodded in the direction of the Farris wheel, slurping at the straw as he spoke. "What's that thing?"  
  
Kagome looked over his shoulder and smiled. "Mama didn't tell me the carnival was in town!" "What's a carnival?"  
  
Kagome laughed and grabbed his arm, "It'll be fun! You'll see."  
  
***  
  
Inuyasha was led around by the arm as Kagome navigated between booths full of food, and what Inuyasha thought was stuffed demons, as well as "rides" and lots of noisy music and people. The hanyo was actually thankful he had human ears that night, because he knew for a fact that all that noise would have driven him insane with his normal hearing. However, the lights and games and the smell of what Kagome called "junk food" probably would have made up for it.  
  
Kagome held his arm, showing him everything they came to and doing her best to explain it. He was quiet for the most part, but he had an expression on his face that she'd barely seen on him. She thought he looked like he was enjoying himself, and she was satisfied by that.  
  
Kagome bought another soda, because Inuyasha had finished the last one, and a cotton candy. She had a few bites before the sugar got to her and handed the rest to Inuyasha. At first he seemed overwhelmed by the taste and looked like he was going to choke, but after he got used to it, she couldn't get it away from him.  
  
"You want to go on a ride?" Kagome smiled, looking up at the roller coaster.  
  
"Ehh. is that a 'ride'? Looks more like a centipede." Inuyasha snorted, then pointed at the Farris wheel. "How about that one?"  
  
Kagome blushed. Right then she could only see couples getting into the little seats on the wheel and she shook her head, "I'd rather not."  
  
"Maybe later then. Which one do you like?"  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome and she smiled, "You'll see. Come on."  
  
Kagome led Inuyasha to the ride that she liked the most, the Egg Beater. The two showed the operator their park bracelets, and found a seat. Inuyasha looked confused when the operator came by a moment later and pulled the bar down over their laps. When the man first touched him he almost hit him, but Kagome had held him back by grabbing both his hands, which she instantly regretted.  
  
Both blushed and pulled away, staring off in opposite directions. But then the ride started, and with a loud mechanical "wrrrr" their seat moved forwards and began to turn around in a circle. Kagome smiled but Inuyasha's eyes widened and he grabbed the handle bar.  
  
"Whoa! Kagome what is this thing??" "Relax. It's fun." She giggled as the seat began to move faster forward in a circle and then spin around so that they were moving backwards, while the entire platform twisted and turned so that they got twirled all over, backwards and forwards and sideways.  
  
Inuyasha growled and held the handle bar tightly. He looked like he was either going to throw up, rip the bar from its hinges, or tear the ride to pieces all together. Kagome sighed and placed a free hand on his arm.  
  
"Inuyasha calm down, it's okay, this is just for fun! It's supposed to move like this."  
  
He looked at her and relaxed his grip on the bars, leaning back into the seat. After a bit he got used to the movement except for a tingle in his stomach that was actually kind of amusing. Soon the ride stopped and Inuyasha hopped out first, followed by Kagome. He helped her step down from the platform, and she looked up at him.  
  
"Thanks Kagome. That was great."  
  
She sighed, looking up at him. He hardly ever smiled and she didn't know why, but the idea that she had made it happen this time gave her butterflies. "No problem. I'm glad you liked it."  
  
Kagome kept looking at him, her brown eyes studying his face. She felt strange. like she had the time he hugged her so tightly. Except this time he wasn't holding her, just smiling, but it felt the same.  
  
Without thinking about it, she reached out and put her hands on his arms, stepping closer to him and then slipping them around his waist and holding him slightly. She held his shirt in her fingers and Inuyasha blinked, seeming surprised, and looked at her. He responded by putting one hand on the small of her back and the other on her shoulder, hesitating. He continued to look at her and hold her very lightly, leaned down near her face and -  
  
"Kagome-sama!!" Houjou appeared out of nowhere, causing the couple to break apart and blush. Inuyasha growled, both embarrassed for how close he and Kagome had been, and that someone had interrupted. But Houjou kept talking.  
  
"So Kagome, are you feeling any better? You must be if you're out here in the night air, and at the carnival. I had thought about asking you to come here with me, but you were so sick last time I saw you I didn't think it would be polite."  
  
"Sick? Kagome you weren't-"  
  
Kagome hushed Inuyasha with a pleaful look, and the hanyo closed his mouth, looking at the boy who seemed to know Kagome and scowling softly.  
  
"Hey isn't that my shirt?" Houjou blinked at Inuyasha's cloths. Kagome said that it must be a coincidence and that they both must have the same taste, while Inuyasha became more and more irritated as the bean poll swooned over Kagome. It was more disgusting then Miroku's constant flirting.  
  
Kagome sensed Inuyasha's growing discomfort and excused herself to go to the bathroom, leavening the two teenaged boys alone. The hanyo growled and looked over at the other boy.  
  
"I'm Houjou. I don't think I've seen you around before. Are you new to Tokyo?"  
  
"You could say that." Inuyasha snorted. He hoped Kagome would come back soon so they could get back to the rest of the carnival.  
  
"Have you known Kagome long? I've gone to school with her since the first grade."  
  
Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, confused, "Since when?"  
  
"Since the first grade. About ten years, you know?"  
  
Inuyasha folded his arms and looked in the direction that Kagome had gone. This boy was seriously boring, and for some reason, the fact that he'd known Kagome longer then he had was pissing him off.  
  
"So. you're really close then huh?" he ventured cautiously, although he didn't know why he should even care.  
  
"Yeah. I've been trying to get her to go out with me for a while now. I've invited her to movies, lunch, ice cream, and everything. But every time it's like she - "  
  
Houjou didn't get to finish his sentence. Inuyasha had turned and was walking away. All the schoolboy could see of him was the back of his head as he disappeared into the crowd. While Houjou stood there wondering what he said wrong, Kagome came running back and blinked when she found him alone.  
  
"Where'd Inuyasha go?" She seemed confused, looking both ways for a sign of him.  
  
"He left suddenly. I'm not sure what was wrong, but if you need some company I'd be glad to - "  
  
"Sorry, I can't." Kagome was already turning to leave. "I'll see you later, okay?"  
  
"Yeah. later."  
  
*** Kagome ran back in the direction of the shrine. She couldn't think of anywhere else Inuyasha would have gone, and she had a feeling he was upset. She pushed though the swarms of people in the city streets, muttering, "pardon" and "excuse me". When she got to the top of the stone steps that was the gate to her family shrine she stopped and bent down, her hands on her knees and panted for air.  
  
Looking up she saw Inuyasha push back the door of the shed that hid the dry well and step inside, closing the door.  
  
"Wait Inuyasha!" She called out, but she was out of breath and with his human ears he didn't hear her. "Dammit."  
  
Inside the shed Inuyasha hopped down from the platform to the dirt floor of the little shed. He looked into the well and sighed, about to jump in. If Kagome wanted to stay here and flirt with boring people from her own time, that was fine with him. He'd spend the new moon as he always had, at home and fighting.  
  
"Inuyasha wait."  
  
Inuyasha looked over his shoulder at Kagome. She was standing in the doorway of the shed, breathing hard and leaning against the wood.  
  
"You chase me all the way here? Stupid. Get lost."  
  
"Inuyasha what's wrong with you?" Kagome stepped down and stood next to him. "You were in a perfectly good mood before. What happened?"  
  
"You're boyfriend happened, okay? 


	4. Light the Sky

SLOW HEALING WOUNDS - PART FOUR  
  
By Kagekiss  
  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha is © Copyright of Rumiko Takahashi / Shogakukan, Sunrise, YomiuriTV 2000 and TCN. The following is for entertainment only!  
  
Note: Very short. Very cute. Lemon next, I promise! For those of you who don't read lemons (poor you) I haven written around it in the next chapter and the actual lemon is located on a different site, so there will be a link on the top of Chap 5. Enjoy! ^_^  
  
**"Inuyasha wait."  
  
Inuyasha looked over his shoulder at Kagome. She was standing in the doorway of the shed, breathing hard and leaning against the wood.  
  
"You chase me all the way here? Stupid. Get lost."  
  
"Inuyasha what's wrong with you?" Kagome stepped down and stood next to him. "You were in a perfectly good mood before. What happened?"  
  
The hanyo growled, his familiar scowl returning as he snapped, "you're boyfriend happened, okay?"**  
  
***  
  
"My.. boyfriend...?" Kagome blinked and stepped closer to Inuyasha. She looked surprised and then hurt. "Inuyasha... he's not my boyfriend..."  
  
"Yeah right..." he snarled, "he sure acted like it..."  
  
"Inuyasha I swear, he's not!" Kagome stepped closer to him, looking up at his face and reached up trying to touch him. Her fingers slipped and touched the dark brown beads around his neck, causing Inuyasha to jerk away and growl.  
  
Kagome choked. "Why don't you trust me?"  
  
"How can I trust you at all when the only reason you aren't afraid of me is this?!" The half demon roared, holding up the rosary beads around his neck and pulling so hard with his fingers that the wooden beads glowed purple, straining to hold together as they often did when he tried to remove them. He closed his eyes and clenched his fist more over the beads, even though the binding spell burned his skin. "This God dammed fucking thing!!!"  
  
The fifteen year old girl had tears in her eyes. She whimpered and shook her head, then wrapped her arms around his neck before he could object. "Is that... really what you believe Inuyasha?"  
  
Inuyasha didn't respond. He just stood there, letting her hug him and breathing deeply from his anger. Clenching his jaw and closing his eyes, he was silent.  
  
Kagome whimpered softly and nuzzled against his neck. She moved her arms so that her hands were on his shoulders, and then slipped them around his neck and under his long black hair.  
  
With a simple flick of her fingers, the room was filled in a bright purple light and the beads scattered in every direction, whistling like firecrackers as they had done the first time they appeared. Inuyasha was startled and blinded, and he fell backwards, his legs hitting the side of he well. Kagome's weight kept him from catching himself and both fell over the edge, tumbling over the wooden railing and then down into the depths of the 2000 year old pit. The beads continued to bounce around the shed, then fell to the floor, still glowing softly until they faded away like the embers of a dying fire.  
  
***  
  
End Chapter Four 


	5. Break the Dawn

SLOW HEALING WOUNDS  
  
Part 5 - Break The Dawn  
  
By Kagekiss  
  
**Note: I have finnaly finished this story! I'm so very sorry for the long wait on updates! From now on when I post a story, I will make sure  
  
I have it compleatly finished before I start posting, that way such a delay will not occur again. I want to warn everyone in advance that the second  
  
half of this chapter contains very strong LEMON, therefour I have split part five into two seperate chapters. I hope you all enjoy the story! Thanks!**  
  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha is © Copyright of Rumiko Takahashi / Shogakukan, Sunrise, YomiuriTV 2000 and TCN. The following is for entertainment only!  
  
***  
  
Inuyasha groaned as he opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was a small square patch of a slightly silver sky. He closed his eyes again and sighed, sitting up and rubbing the back of his head. Normally, the fall down the well was nothing... a simple jump, but Kagome had done something to him... he'd been paralyzed for just a moment... like when she told him to "sit" except his entire body was falling, not just being pulled by the neck by those damnable beads.  
  
The beads...  
  
Looking down, the hanyo held his hand out slightly in front of himself and opened his fingers. Exhaling, he stared at the one tiny wooden bead that lay harmless in his palm.  
  
"Kagome..." Inuyasha muttered, expecting an answer, but when he looked, Kagome wasn't there. She wasn't in the well beside him and he sniffed the air, looking for her scent, then cursing his human nose. He looked up, to the mouth of the well and blinked, climbing to his feet. There was a ladder here somewhere... he couldn't jump that high as he was. He walked around the base of the wall, letting his fingers slide against the stone, fumbling around in the dark until he found the rope ladder that Kagome had hung there.  
  
As he climbed to the mouth of the well and hopped over the wall, letting his feet land on the ground, he looked up and saw Kagome standing quite a distance away, with her back to him. He blinked, just staring at her.  
  
Kagome stood about twenty feet from the well, her hands folded and her eyes focused on nothing in particular in front of her. She was off in her own little world again. Distantly, she heard Inuyasha call her from inside the well, but when she turned, he was already standing in the grass and looking at her. For just a moment, Inuyasha and Kagome made eye contact... neither expressing any distinct emotion except maybe the uncertainty of what to say or do next... both were confused.  
  
It was Kagome who broke the trance, looking at the sky behind the raven haired hanyo. It was her that noticed the sherbet pink that had coated the early morning sky, and it was her that brought it to Inuyasha's attention. He could see it reflected in her eyes...  
  
Inuyasha, stood still. Behind him, the sun peaked over the tops of the distant tree's and it's light, golden rays stretched out and touched him... first his feet, his toenails sharpening into claws, up his legs, traveling up his back, and his finger nails hardened and grew long, sharp and deadly, into the claws that were is main form of defense. Finally the sun climbed up and touched his hair, and it shimmered in the light like the ocean under a full moon, taking on a gorgeous silver glow. He sighed softly as the human ears thinned, pointed out, and climbed to the top of his head. He felt his teeth slightly sharpen in his mouth. He smiled, and opened his eyes, the bright golden orbs flashing.   
  
Once again, the beastling opened his palm and looked down at the single bead that remained of his binding necklace. It was harmless to him now... hopefully. He looked up, his bright yellow eyes locking on Kagome's instantly and the young girl blinked, appearing alarmed by the malicious smirk that spread across his face.  
  
Inuyasha stepped towards her. Kagome's eyes widened and she stepped back. He stepped closer... so the girl stepped back again, then turned and ran into the woods. The instant she began moving, the dog demon behind her charged forward.  
  
She ran as fast as her legs would carry her, not sure if he actually meant to hurt her, but frightened by the look that had been on his face. After a few moments she glanced after her shoulder, only to see him bounding from tree to tree and getting closer to her each second. She turned and closed her eyes, ducking her head and forcing her legs to move faster, but her heart sank as she felt his claws wrap around her arm.  
  
There was a sensation of weightlessness as he spun her around and sent her flying backwards. Her back hit the rough bark of a tree, pinned against it's surface by both his claw like hands on her biceps. She stiffened, holding her breath and keeping her eyes tightly closed.  
  
"You should never run from a dog, Kagome... it just makes 'em want to catch you more..." he growled. Then Kagome felt his breath against her lips, his nose nearly touching hers, and much more softly came the words, "don't ever run from me..."  
  
***  
  
Warning: The next chapter, although the end of the story, is at least 70-something % lemon! This means that it contains VERY GRAPHIC SEX SCEANS! IF YOU ARE UNDER THE AGE OF 18 (or 21 in some states) TURN BACK NOW!!! Okay? Inuyasha/Kagome Lemon! Please Read and Review! No Flames! 


	6. Cherish the Day

SLOW HEALING WOUNDS - PART FIVE  
  
By Kagekiss  
  
WARNING: THIS STORY IS RATED LEMON, THIS MEANS THAT THE MAJORITY OF IT'S CONTENT IS OF SEXUAL ORIGIN AND IS NOT MEANT FOR ANY READERS UNDER THE AGE OF EIGHTEEN YEARS OLD! PLEASE PROCEED AT YOUR OWN RISK!  
  
Note: Hello everyone! To be absolutly sure that this chapter be well worth the wait I put all you poor people though, I made sure I was in a writing mood by having stayed up ALL night watching "A Love that Transcends Time" (the Inuyasha Movie) in Japanese with the subtitles on and then sat down at my comp, with Kagome and Inuyasha's theme song blaring in my headphones! I hope this will be able to be called my best work yet! Thank you everyone for your patience!!! Read on!  
  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha is © Copyright of Rumiko Takahashi / Shogakukan, Sunrise, YomiuriTV 2000 and TCN. The following is for entertainment only!  
  
***  
  
**Last Time: She ran as fast as her legs would carry her, not sure if he actually meant to hurt her, but frightened by the look that had been on his face. After a few moments she glanced after her shoulder, only to see him bounding from tree to tree and getting closer to her each second. She turned and closed her eyes, ducking her head and forcing her legs to move faster, but her heart sank as she felt his claws wrap around her arm.  
  
There was a sensation of weightlessness as he spun her around and sent her flying backwards. Her back hit the rough bark of a tree, pinned against it's surface by both his claw like hands on her biceps. She stiffened, holding her breath and keeping her eyes tightly closed.  
  
"You should never run from a dog, Kagome... it just makes 'em want to catch you more..." he growled. Then Kagome felt his breath against her lips, his nose nearly touching hers, and much more softly came the words, "don't ever run from me..."  
  
***  
  
Kagome blinked, looking up at him and sighed. For a moment, she was relived by the soft smile on his lips, but then she narrowed her eyes and snapped at him, "Don't ever do that again! That's the second time you've done that!!"  
  
"Done what?" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Scared me like that! The first time you did that I thought you meant to kill me!!"  
  
"I had." Inuyasha blurted, and he regretted the outburst the instant it left his lips. He cringed as Kagome's eyes widened and began to get glassy.  
  
The hanyo let go of her arms. "Kagome! It's okay! Shit!"  
  
Kagome sniffled, and looked up at him. "Then why did you chase me like that? You almost gave me a heart attack! What was the point of that?!"  
  
Inuyasha was staring at her, his bright golden eyes searching her face "Never mind... it was stupid."  
  
Kagome bit her lip, gulping softly. She was surprised. Not only had he admitted an idea of his had been dumb, but he was looking at her funny... it reminded her of the way he looked at... at... Kikyo...   
  
With that though, Kagome looked away, confused and - once again - feeling inferior to his past love. Inuyasha noticed and sighed, reaching and taking her jaw gently in his fingers, tilting her head towards him and he put his ears back, leaning forward...  
  
"Sit, Inuyasha." Kagome commanded instantly, out of nervousness.  
  
But Inuyasha just stood there, watching her. His other hand glowed faintly. He smiled in satisfaction, lifting his fist and opening it. The little bead glowed a light purple, straining to fulfil its purpose but much to weak without its companions. Kagome looked at it too and she didn't flinch at all as Inuyasha smirked and tossed it away from him, watching it fly off into the trees and land in a bush a good 50 yards away. He then looked back at her, and once more leaned to attempt to kiss her.  
  
Kagome turned her head again, which caused Inuyasha to sigh.  
  
"..."  
  
Kagome suddenly seemed very interested in her tennis shoes.  
  
"Dammit baka..." his voice was sad, "what the hell do I have to do to prove to you, whatever it is that you're holding against me?"  
  
"'Whatever-it-is?'" Kagome looked up, "Why can't you just admit it?! Why do you have to play all macho and tough all the time?! You admitted it for Kikyo..."  
  
"What? That I love you? Stupid! You should know that already! I've been able to smell it on YOU for months, almost as long as I've known you, and you wanna know something else?" He slammed his palms against the tree on either side of her, causing her to jump. "For all that happened... and everything you've seen between me and Kikyo... it was guilt... not love... "  
  
Kagome looked up at him.  
  
"Everyone... I have ever cared for... has died... because of me... and because of what I am... she was the first person who seemed to accept me... to want me around for a change... but that's just it Kagome, she wanted me to change... you understand? She didn't love me for who I am, and because of that I never really loved her... I never loved Kikyo... especially not like you..." he took her cheek in his palm "I felt guilty... like because of me, her death was premature...because of her being around me... just like my mothers, and just like everyone else. Understand?"  
  
She nodded softly, her eyes glassy. Inuyasha sighed, his ears back, and his fingers slipped from her skin. He stepped back, and began to leave.  
  
"Inuyasha..." Kagome whimpered softly, on the verge of tears. The hanyo paused, and looked to her. Kagome stood strait, and took the one little step that kept them apart, reaching up and timidly placing her hands on his shoulders, then gripping the borrowed white shirt as if she would fall if she let go or he pulled away. Inuyasha watched her but didn't move to object as she lifted her head, and placed her lips softly against his. She kissed him, shaking and nervous, but the tears didn't come until she felt him return it, wrapping his arms protectively around her waist and leaning into her while he hugged her against him.  
  
After a long moment, Inuyasha slowly pulled his head back, opening his eyes and looking at her. She was blushing greatly, and his ears were back, eyes slightly wide. Then he kissed her again, more firmly, closing his eyes and held her tightly so that her body pressed against his, enjoying the feeling of her against him as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. Slowly, he lowered himself to his knees on the ground, pulling her down with him so she sat in front of him, her lips still against his, and pulled her up into his lap, moving to sit cross legged, kissing her more deeply and his hand moving to her side, rubbing it softly.  
  
"Inuyasha..."  
  
He opened his eyes, looking at Kagome and wondering why she had stopped, but before he could answer, she had reached up and taken both his ears in her fingers, stroking them softly. He blinked, and shivered. She'd done it before, but both times he had been to pissed off to enjoy it, and now that he did, relaxed and paying attention, it made him sigh. "Hnn... Kagome..."   
  
Unable to resist anymore, Inuyasha gently leaned forward, laying her back until she rested upon the leaves that carpeted the forest floor, crawling over her and leaning down to kiss her. He kept his eyes open, except for the first few seconds, enjoying her lips, then he looked her in the eyes, watching for any signs of fear or objection, and reached down, his hand slipping under her shirt, at first just rubbing her side, testing her.  
  
She looked back into his eyes, nervous, but there was no sign at all of real fear or that she didn't want it. However, in this situation, it was better to be safe. Inuyasha leaned down, his lips almost touching hers, but instead going down to her ear, lightly kissing under it, and he whispered softly, his tone serious so she would know exactly what it was he wanted to do, "Do you want this? Are you ready?"  
  
"Inuyasha..." She would close her eyes, gulping as he took her earlobe in his lips, sucking it teasingly and letting his teeth touch it just a little, a silent warning that he wasn't sure how gentle he could be. She would sigh softly, and reach up to hug him. "Y.. yes... Im ready... I want to..."  
  
Inuyasha lifted his head and smiled softly. He'd never done this before, and he could tell just from her shyness, and the scent that she was giving off at the moment, that she hadn't either. But unlike her, youki came with natural instincts. Other then that he'd just have to watch her reactions and make sure she thought he was doing a good job. He leaned and kissed her again, his hand already under her shirt lifting it and pushing it up over her chest, lifting his head so he could take in every sight. Even though he'd seen her naked before, this was the first time he'd actually wanted to, or that she'd let him get away with it. Besides... she was beautiful.  
  
He took her bra in his claws and sliced the middle part that held it together, and watched as it fell back, exposing her perfectly firm, round, pink colored breasts. He smiled, leaning down and kissing each of them, then taking the left nipple in his mouth and licking it softly, sucking and laughing to himself as he felt the little nub pucker and harden in his mouth. "Mhh..." he lifted his head. "You taste good, Kagome..."  
  
She blushed, smiling up at him, her cheeks pinker then her breasts, and her eyes widened a bit as his hands slid lower, down her hips to her legs, the back up again, pushing up her skirt, but this time, he cupped her bottom in his hands and lifted her, holding her up with one hand while the other reached behind her and undid the little button that held her skirt closed. He then wiggled the material down her hips, and lay her back down, using both hands to get it off her. He watched her face the entire time, not wanting her to be uncomfortable.   
  
When Kagome didn't object at all, Inuyasha used his claws to quickly cut away her panties, setting them aside, and he leaned to kiss her, wanting her to know he wasn't meaning to rush it, he was just exited and eager. He'd wanted to touch her for a long... long time, but neither would he let himself admit it, much less do it, and now he could do both.  
  
He sat up, gently spreading her legs with his hands, and looked down at the pink little flower between them, blushing now himself, and looking up to Kagome to make sure she was still okay. He wanted to make sure she was physically read before he did anything, but in this form his claws were much to sharp, and he was afraid he'd hurt her. He sighed.... she was wet, and he could smell the she was wet inside too, but probably not enough to make this easy.   
  
Inuyasha leaned and kissed her softly again, kissing down her cheek and jaw, to her chest. He was making it up as he went, trying to go slow so he wouldn't scare her, and he pressed his lips a bit harder against her belly button, licking it softly, trying to make her laugh. She did, and the feeling that flooded his chest at the sound made him smile. He'd do his best to make her laugh more often.  
  
He had finally lowered himself so that he could kiss the little mound of flesh above her sex, and he was surprised to find it without hair. But more serious matters were important right now. "Kagome... you have to know something before we go any further..."  
  
Kagome whimpered, and lifted her head, looking at him. "What's wrong?"  
  
The hanyo shook his head, "nothing's 'wrong'.. Its just..." he paused and took a breath. "This is dangerous... for both of us, but more so for you."  
  
At her look of confusion he sighed and put his ears back, kissing her skin again and then saying softly, "first of all... we don't have any of that 'birth control' stuff you were telling Sango about... but what I really mean by dangerous is... well... because of what I am... and what you are... you'll lose a lot of respect, mostly from people you don't even know, but you will become a looked down on minority... a human miko who mates with a hanyo... other youki may even try to hurt you... and-  
  
"Inuyasha... hush..."  
  
He blinked at her, and perked one ear forward.  
  
"I already know all that Inuyasha..."  
  
He gulped, nusling her leg. "...And you're okay with it?"  
  
She mearly nodded, smiling, and reached to stroke his hair. Inuyasha smiled back, closing his eyes and nussled against her soft skin. He leaned his head down, taking in her scent... half enjoying it, and half making sure she was emotionally comfortable, then he leaned down again and placed a soft kiss upon her moist little lips. He smiled when she shivered, and let his ears back, slightly shy... and having no idea how to do this, he just made it up as he went, lightly flicking his tongue against her, between the outer lips and spreading the inner with the tip. He grinned at the small gasps she made, and how he could hear her heartbeat getting faster. She was getting much wetter now, and when he was satisfied with the amount of moisture that had gathered, he pressed a soft kiss to her clit, taking it into his mouth and sucking softly. He then sat up, crawling over her and looking seriously into her eyes. "...Ready?"  
  
Kagome nodded, her breathing fast and quiet, and Inuyasha could see her chest rising and falling quickly, and he smiled, kissing her as he reached down to where the bow of his kimono should be, then blinking, realizing he was wearing the strange cloths Kagome had given him and sighed, laughing to himself, and kissed her cheek. "Would you mind helping me with these things?"  
  
The F blushed, but smiled and nodded, reaching down between her legs and taking the edge of his pants in her fingers, lightly fiddling with the button until it popped open, then the zipper, and she smiled. The half demon smirked and used one hand to push her back down, sitting up a little and pulling the material away from his legs, kicking off the stupid leather tennis shoes as he did, and fighting off the white dress before tossing it among the rest of the pile. He smiled, finally free of the overly clingy and uncomfortable cloths, before he had time to realize that he was now naked, and on top of a very naked Kagome. He blushed, but after a moment, he leaned down and kissed her, smiling when he kissed back, and lifted her legs, opening them a little wider. Very carefully he let his tip press against her, and he opened his eyes halfway, watching her face.   
  
He gave her a few moments to make up her mind, or change it if she wanted, then slowly slid forward, reaching down and using his fingers to open her inner lips, careful not to let his claws touch her as his tip slid past her entrance and into the first part of her tight little heat. He sighed softly, sucking in air and holding it for a moment, Kagome whimpering softly underneath him. The hanyo put his ears back and closed his eyes... he was barely inside her, and had only been for a few seconds, but already he felt lost in strange feelings he'd never let himself feel before. After a second or two, he felt himself press against her barrier and he blinked, gulping softly... he knew from instinct that breaking past the little skin wall would hurt her, and he was reluctant...   
  
"Inuyasha..." Kagome breathed his name softly.  
  
Inuyasha smiled, and kissed her again, this time much deeper, lightly prying her mouth open with his tongue, and slipping it inside, taking full possession of her mouth. At the same time, he pulled his hips back a fraction of an inch before pushing forward, feeling the little skin press against his tip and at first, for a brief second, it resisted him, but after just a moment he felt it give way, and Kagome tighten. She cried out, tears appearing under her lashes, but his mouth gently muffled her cries, and he continued to kiss her, reaching up and wiping her eyes with his knuckle.  
  
He was still for a moment, letting her get used to the pain, and the feeling of him inside her. He was breathing fast, intoxicated by her scent, and although he felt guilty for feeling this way... he could smell the blood of her virginity, and he smelt her tears too, but the blood was the center of his attention. He felt proud... satisfied... happy that he had been the one to draw it... and he looked at her face, thinking... her first... him... and if he could make her happy, he would hope to be the only one. Suddenly he felt very possessive of his Kagome, and he wanted nothing more then to be her only one. Leaning to kiss her, he very slowly drew himself back, then began to move forward, watching her reactions.  
  
At first, there was a sign of pain in her eyes, and she whimpered shrilly, reaching and wrapping her arms around his neck, her head tucked under his jaw. "It hurts..."  
  
"Im sorry..." he would kiss her neck. "It'll get better... Im sure..."  
  
Kagome whimpered softly, but held tightly to him and tried to relax, breathing fast. She was scared... and distracted by the pain, but deep inside she still knew she wanted this... wanted him, and the idea that they were actually doing this made her feel weightless and giddy, and she smiled, kissing where his human ear would have been, and nusling against him. Inuyasha practically melted at the feelings it gave him, and he growled softly, playfully, and nipped softly at her neck, slowly moving deeper into her, and when she made no sound of protest, he drew out again, pushing back in slightly faster. After a moment, she kissed his jaw and held him, more relaxed, and he smiled, beginning to speed up his movements, lifting himself as he pushed into her so that his rod slid against her clit and top wall. Kagome's small cry of pleasure told him he was doing something right.   
  
His sensitive ears picked up every sound she made, the quickness of her heart, the soft gasps of her breath, the fasinating sound of thier moist flesh rubbing together and each little fraction of a moan that came from her lips. He smiled, holding her against him as he pumped steadily into her, amazed by the pleasure that filled his body and it seemed he just couldn't get enough of it.   
  
He fought the urges to just pound into her as fast as he could until he was satisfied... to be selfish and ravage her... he wanted to... in the back of his mind... the demonic half of him wanted to just take every little bit of her he could, regardless of her feelings... but the part that loved her... the person he was wouldn't let him, and he fought for controle, pacing his thrusts and being careful not to hurt her, and to make sure she was enjoying it. "Nghhh... Kagome...!"  
  
"Inu... Inuyasha..." Kagome moaned his name, which made him shiver and he flexed subconsciously, causing himself to grow inside her for a moment. He was amused by the soft squeak she made, and he laughed softly, kissing her and wrapping his arms around her, shielding her from the ground as he began to push a bit harder into her, groaning in satisfaction.  
  
Kagome opened her eyes, looking to his face and smiled, moaning softly between breaths, and moved to kiss him, still hugging him around the neck but reaching and stroking his hair as well, and she tightened inside as he gave a particularly strong thrust, then moaned, smiling happily and pushed back.  
  
Inuyasha gave a deep moan as he felt her move, and he shivered, closing his eyes tightly and almost crushing her against his chest, his ears perked fully forward and panting for breath. "P...please, Kagome... I can't hold myself back... if I hurt you... stop me?"  
  
She nodded, kissing his cheek, and then his lips, and began to move her hips with him, lifting when he pushed down, and pulling down when he pulled up. She hadn't thought it could have felt better, but participating certainly did. She smiled, almost laughing, and nusling against his neck. Her body rocked forward and back as he thrust into her, her breasts held still only by the fact that they were pressed against him, and she blushed, her nipples hard and she was sure he could feel them. "In.. Inuyasha! Ahh!"  
  
Inuyasha chuckled, feeling the two hard little beads of flesh against his chest, and kissed her. Thier stomachs pressed firmly together as he pushed fully into her, making a very soft slapping noise, and the skin on Kagome's lower belly took on a shade of pink from the friction. Inuyasha still kept his eyes closed, breathing hard and groaning between breaths. His ears twitched wildly and he leaned his body forward as he thrust into her, giving himself even more force, and feeling his tip hit her back wall. He was slightly alarmed by a small cry she gave, but her heartbeat told him she wasn't hurt, just surprised, and so he continued, pulling himself back and then pushing hard forward, letting the head meet her back wall, moaning as she tightened inside. "Ohh Gods! Kagome!!"  
  
Her eyes were closed tightly and she clung to him, gasping hard and tightening. "Inuyasha!... Inuyasha!! Ahh! I can't!!" She was swirling in a state of pleasure. It had finally sunk into her mind a long time ago what she was doing... together... finally... with Inuyasha... and she was so happy... she had everything she wanted, right here with her. The feelings he gave her made her want to just hold him forever, and each time he moved, a new feeling of pleasure washed over her body... she couldn't take much more.  
  
"Kagome... Nhh!! I'm... I don't think I can last much longer!" In all honesty, Inuyasha was surprised that either of them had lasted this long already. He'd heard somewhere the people usually finished very quickly thier first times. He smiled though, kissing her again as he slammed into her again and again, happy that she no longer seemed in pain, and was enjoying it as much as he was. He'd make sure to make her this happy each time they did this from now on.  
  
Kagome whimpered shrilly, lifting her legs and wrapping them around Inuyasha's hips, pulling him closer to her and lightly digging her fingers into his back, her chin rested on his shoulder and her mouth open, panting and moaning, and she shivered as Inuyasha slid into her again, his cock rubbing hard against her, and her juices gushed, her whole body tightening and shaking as she finally came. "Inu... Inuyashaaaa!!!!"  
  
Inuyasha grunted and put his ears back, crying out himself as he felt her tighten so much around him, and he pulled out just once more, so that only his tip was inside, and slammed into her, as hard as he could without hurting her, practically roaring her name and closing his eyes tight and groaning as his member twitched, spilling his seed into the depths of her warm little tunnel.   
  
"Ka...Kagome..." Inuyasha panted, leaning and kissing her once more, before slowly pulling out of her and colapsing atop the girl... his mate... and smiling, resting his head against her chest.  
  
"...Tired?" Kagome smiled, breathing fast and deep, which caused her to yawn as she stroked the half demons hair.  
  
"Nope... not tired..." He smiled, kissing her breast. "Don't girls ever savor anything?"  
  
"Hey, who're you calling a girl... boy?"  
  
Inuyasha just laughed. Instead of giving a smart mouth reply, he sat up, scooping her into his arms and leaping up into a tree. As soon as he found a branch thick enough to support both of them, he sat down with his back against the trunk, and her in his lap, with her back against his chest. "You are a girl... I on the other hand am 68 years old..." he chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his head on her shoulder. "Get some sleep... you were up all night. I'll protect you."  
  
Kagome smiled softly, gasing out at the forest... it was so pretty from this high up. She could see the village quite some distance off. "I hope Shippo doesn't worry about us to much..." Then she closed her eyes, leaning back against Inuyasha's chest and smiling.  
  
"I love you, Kagome..." Inuyasha wispered softly, once he was sure she was asleep.  
  
The girl simply smiled more, and nussled against his neck while she drame.  
  
*** 


	7. Epilogue

SLOW HEALING WOUNDS  
  
Part 6 - Epilogue  
  
By Kagekiss  
  
**Note: I just recently bought an import of the Inuyasha Move "A Love that Transends Time". This part of the fic is best when read listeningto the ending song, "No More Words"  
  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha is © Copyright of Rumiko Takahashi / Shogakukan, Sunrise, YomiuriTV 2000 and TCN. The following is for entertainment only!  
  
***  
  
"Hurry! Hurry it's starting!!" Kagome called to the group, Shippo instantly running to her and jumping up in her arms. She smiled at Inuyasha, who sat behind her, holding her around the waist. She was sitting against his back, her and all her friends sitting on a grassy hill above the launchin yard where a shuttle was about to take off into space... as she had promised.   
  
"My my... you two sure have been cuddly the past few days." Miroku smirked as he climbed up to the top of the hill, holding Sangos giant boomerang, and a picknick basket. Sango quickly appeared behind him with Kirara on her shoulder, and Souta holding her left hand. Keade had been to old to jump down the well, much less climb back out, but Souta had brought his camcorder.  
  
Inuyasha just gave the monk a look, his hold on his mate not losening in the least. "What of it?" He smiled, ears perked daringly.  
  
"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you two were- Ite!!"  
  
Sango glaired at him, her free hand inches from where it had conected with the back of the monks head. "Watch your mouth... there's children here."  
  
Kagome blinked at the two and laughed softly, leaning back against Inuyasha and smiling, then she blinked and turned to face him. "Wait! You didn't tell them?"  
  
"I thought you were going to... you know I'm no good at stuff like that..."  
  
All five of the others suddenly stopped what they were doing, and stared at the hanyo and young priestess.  
  
"Sis!! You didn't!?"   
  
"Lady Kagome!" Sango's face had turned a bright pink, just staring at her younger friend, who's cheeks were also a similar shade of red. Miroku just cleared his throat and did his best to hide a chuckle behind his fist. His attempt didn't save him from Sango's quick slap though.  
  
"What on earth was that for?! Inuyasha's the one that - Nagh!! Would you please stop hitting me?"  
  
Souta looked up at the two and backed away, wiggling his hand free from Sangos and went to his sister, kneeling beside her. "Are you and Inuyasha gonna get married sis?"  
  
"Married? Is that the same as Mates?..." Inuyasha blinked at the boy.  
  
Kagome blushed more then ever and coughed, then looked at her brother and nodded. "Yes Souta, as soon as Im out of high school, we're going to have a ceremony."  
  
"Will I get to be an uncle?"  
  
Kagome looked up at Inuyasha, who smirked and nodded. "Someday..."  
  
Shippo looked up from his perch against Kagome's chest and down into the big fenced in launch yard, and lightly tugged Kagomes shirt. "Guys! Look! I think it's starting!"  
  
Everyone stopped talking and bickering and looked towards the yard. The loudspeakers were counting down and Miroku took Sangos hand, leading her to the rest of the group and sitting down to watch. Inuyasha held Kagome tighter and smiled, his ears perked up and his eyes as wide as a curious childs. They all watched in awe as the bottem of the huge shuttle lit up like a newborn star, and great clouds of silver smoke rising from the ground as the rocket lifted into the sky.   
  
Each of the group was silent and seemed intranced as they watched. Kagome leaned back against Inuyasha and smiled, nussling his jaw, glad that he could experiance this.  
  
"Kagome..."  
  
"Yes, Inuyasha?"  
  
"Thank you..."  
  
She smiled, and kissed his cheek. "I promised didn't I?"  
  
Inuyasha nodded and kisses the back of her head, his ears back and he looked back up at the shuttle as it soared into the sky, to a place he had never known living things could visit. "We both promised... Hey..."  
  
"Yes... Inuyasha?"  
  
He would nussle her cheek and smile, hugging her comfortably. "How are we gonna work out the living arangements... we're from two different worlds."  
  
Kagome smiled, looking up at the shuttle too. It was nothing more then a bright light in the sky now. "I don't know... but we'll figure it out. I love you, Inuyasha..."  
  
Inuyasha smiled, both hands on her stomach. "I know... I love you to, Kagome..."  
  
***   
  
No More Words  
  
From "A Love that Transends Time" - The Inuyasha Movie  
  
(I can not give credit for translation, because I found different bits and peices all over google)  
  
Kitto kitto bokutachi wa  
  
Surely, surely we   
  
ikiru hodo ni shitteyuku  
  
learn as we are living   
  
soshite soshite bokutachi wa  
  
And then, and then we   
  
ikiru hodo ni wasureteku  
  
forget as we are living   
  
Hajimari ga aru mono ni wa  
  
Things that have a begining   
  
Itsu no hi ka owari mo aru koto  
  
always have an end   
  
Iki toshi ikeru mono nara  
  
If you can go on to the next,  
  
Sono subete ni  
  
all of that.   
  
Moshimo kono sekai ga shousha to haisha to no  
  
If this world were split   
  
Futatsu kiri ni wakareru nara  
  
between the winners and the losers  
  
Aa boku wa haisha de ii  
  
Then let me lose  
  
Itsu datte haisha de itai n da  
  
I'll be a loser every time  
  
Kitto kitto bokutachi wa  
  
Surely, surely we are   
  
Kanashii hodo ni utsukushiku  
  
More beautiful when we're sad   
  
Yue ni yue ni bokutachi wa  
  
That is why, that is why we  
  
Kanashii hodo ni kegareteku  
  
Feel so corupt when we're sad  
  
Mamoru beki mono no tame ni  
  
For the things that must be protected  
  
Kyou mo mata nanika o gisei ni  
  
I sacrifice something again today  
  
Iki toshi ikeru mono no tachi  
  
Thoes going to the next  
  
Sono subete ga  
  
all of that  
  
Moshimo kono sekai ga shousha to haisha to no  
  
If this world were split  
  
Futatsu kiri ni wakareru nara  
  
between the winners and the losers  
  
Aa boku wa haisha de ii  
  
Then let me lose  
  
Itsu datte haisha de itai n da  
  
I'll be a loser every time  
  
Boku wa kimi ni nani o tsutaerareru darou  
  
What can I tell you?  
  
Konna chippoke de chisana boku de shika nai  
  
Only being such a small self  
  
Ima wa kore ijou hanasu no wa yametoku yo  
  
I wont say more now   
  
Kotoba wa sou amari ni mo  
  
Because words are so  
  
Toki ni muryoku dakara  
  
Weak against time  
  
***  
  
The End! Yae!! ^_^ Thank you everyone for being so patient! I'm so glad! I hope everyone enjoyed the story. Please reaview, and thank you so much!! Sincearly, April. Byeeee! 


End file.
